fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Luigi: Wishing Well
Coming back November 2014! Mario and Luigi: Wishing Well is an RPG featuring Mario and Luigi. It was created by 03 Games. Storyline Mario stumbles upon an old well while taking a walk in the forest. He goes to get his brother Luigi. Upon returning to the well Mario and Luigi meet a creature named Wisher. The kingdom he lives in, the Wish Kingdom is under attack by the evil Dark Wishes! So the Mario Bros. and Wisher hop into the well and enter the Wish Kingdom. The Mario Bros. have a kingdom to save! Chapters *Prologue: The Wishing Well *Chapter 1: The Darkest Jungle *Chapter 2: Wish Temple *Chapter 3: On the River *Chapter 4: Training *Chapter 5: Haunted Home atop a Hill *Chapter 6: Rainbow Colors *Chapter 7: The Phantom General *Chapter 8: The Witch's Castle up Ahead *Chapter 9: Face to Face with Marthus *Chapter 10: A King of Dreadful Wishes *Epilogue: The Last Wish DLC *Prologue: X *Chapter 1: X Area *Chapter 2: X Path *Chapter 3: X Woods *Chapter 4: X City *Chapter 5: X Castle *Epilogue: X Plot Prologue: The Wishing Well *Cutscene* Mario is walking through a forest. "La-la-la!" sings Mario. Suddenly, he trips and falls down a hill. Mario lands right next to an old well. "What's this?" asks Mario. *End of cutscene* Walk away from the well and leave the forest. There are no enemies. You will see Toads walking about. Walk past all of them and then enter Mario and Luigi's house. Inside you will find Luigi sitting on a chair. He is sleeping. Press A in front of him. "What is it Mario?" asks Luigi. "Let's-a-go to the forest," says Mario. "Fine," says Luigi. Now Luigi is following you. Leave the house and go back to the forest. Hammer the rock and it will slide down a hill. Go down the hill and walk to the old well. Hammer it and a cutscene will begin. *Cutscene* A blue creature with yellow eyes rises out. "Hi there," it says. "I'm Mario and this is Luigi," says Mario. "I'm Wisher," says the creature. He continues to look at the bros. and then sighs. "What do you want from me?" "Can we help you?" asks Mario. "Yes," says Wisher, "the kingdom where I live, the Wish Kingdom, is under attack by Dark Wishes. I'm a wish, not a dark one." "So you aren't alive?" ask Mario. "WHA???????????" yells Wisher. "I'm alive, I'm still a wish." Suddenly, a purple thing with blue eyes rises out from behind Wisher. "What's that?" asks Mario. "A Dark Wish!" exclaims Wisher. *End of cutscene* *Boss battle* "Mario and Luigi," says Wisher. "Let me teach you how to fight!" A red block with a white arrow pointing upward appears above Mario and Luigi. "Mario, press A!" says Wisher. Press A and Mario will jump in the air and he lands on the Dark Wish. Suddenly, Mario and the Dark Wish freeze. "Press A to do a double jump!" says Wisher. Press A and then press it again and you will have done a double jump. "Luigi, you can to the same but with pressing B!" says Wisher. Jump on the Dark Wish as Luigi. "Good, very good!" says Wisher. "Now you two, finish him off!" Wisher flies off of the screen. Finish off the Dark Wish. *End of boss battle* *Cutscene* "C'mon Luigi, we've got no time to waste!" says Mario. "Yeah, let's help Wisher!" says Luigi. Wisher and the bros. dive into the well and they know where they'll be next. *End of cutscene* *End of chapter* Chapter 1: The Darkest Jungle *Cutscene* There is a well in the middle of a shaded jungle. It is night and the bros. and Wisher pop out of the well. "What a great jungle!" says Mario, "let's hangout here!" "No way!" yells Wisher. "Yeah Mario, no way!" agrees Luigi. "Why?" asks Mario. "Because this happy jungle has been claimed by Dark Wishes and one of the elite ones called Moono Bruno," explains Wisher. "Aw man," says Mario. *End of cutscene* "Where should we go now?" asks Mario. "Just make something up. Moono and his gang completely messed up the path," says Wisher. You currently can't get very far through the jungle seeing how a boulder is blocking the path to go on. Hammer the boulder and an enemy will jump on you. *Important enemy battle* The enemy is an Armored Dark Wish. It has 16 HP. "Mario!" says Wisher. "This dude is armored! You can't jump on him!" Suddenly, a green block with a hammer on it appears above Mario's head. "This is the hammer," says Wisher. "Select it with the A button!" Select the hammer and Mario will pull it out. "This is such an old-fashioned hammer!" says Wisher. "Let me make it more powerful!" Suddenly, the hammer turns bright blue. "Much better!" says Wisher. Mario walks towards the enemy and swings the hammer backwards. "Press A as fast as you can!" says Wisher. The hammer grows as you press the A button fast. Soon it will stop. "Great!" says Wisher. The hammer swings on the enemy. "Now finish him off!" says Wisher. He floats away. *End of important enemy battle* Now the boulder is gone. Keep going up the path. You will soon come to a small town. Talk to the creature at a booth. "Hello and welcome to my traveling shop! Wanna buy, wanna sell?" asks the creature. You can buy every item in the game from him seeing how he runs all the shops. Then continue up the path and beating enemies and soon you will come to a wooden fort. "Mario, hammer the door down!" says Wisher. Hammer the door and it will fall. Enter the fortress. The fortress is almost completely filled with Armored Dark Wishes meaning there are hardly any normal ones. Find the cannon. "Guys, about the cannon," says Wisher. "You'll need a special move to activate it. I can use my Wish Powers like I used to upgrade your hammer to give you one. However you need to find me some diamonds, I'm fresh outta power guys." Head to the second floor and defeat some enemies. Hammer a button on the wall and a trapdoor will open next to the brothers. Hop down it and you'll find a diamond. Get back up and then hit the button to close the trapdoor. Head to floor three and you will end up in a maze. Go left, go left, go left, go left, go up, go up, go left, and then you will see a diamond. Then go back to the entrance and go right, go right, go right, go up, and you will have another diamond. Then leave the third floor and take the staircase on the second floor next to the staircase leading to the third floor. You will be on the fourth floor. There is a diamond sitting around. Then go up to the fifth floor and there is an Armored Dark Wish. After beating him in a battle he drops the last diamond. Pick it up and return to Wisher. *Cutscene* Mario hands Wisher all the diamonds. "Sweet guys!" says Wisher. "Now I think you should learn..." Wisher spins in a circle and says "Fireball Frenzy!" *End of cutscene* *Special attack tutorial* You are battling a Dark Wish. Suddenly, a purple block with a fireball on it appears above Mario. "That's your special move block!" says Wisher. Select the special move block and a list of special moves will appear, select Fireball Frenzy. "Okay, so Mario is going to take out a Fire Flower and toss it to his Luigi. Luigi will start shooting fireballs, but you must move him around the screen so you can get the falling Fire Flowers. If you miss one the attack ends," says Wisher. "Now get to it my friends!" *End of special attack tutorial* "Now guys, you can shoot fire out of battle too, just only at certain things," says Wisher. Open up the menu and select the Special Attacks section. Select Fireball Frenzy and it will give you the option to take the tutorial again or use it. Select use and a cutscene will begin. *Cutscene* Mario shoots a fireball at the cannon and he lights it. "Inside cannon balls!" says Wisher. He and the bros. get in the cannon and they are shot to a new part of the fort. *End of cutscene* Moono Bruno is sleeping on his throne. Hammer him three times and his eyes will open. "What do you want?" asks Moono Bruno. "To help Wisher!" says Mario. "Who's Wisher?" asks Moono. "Look you two I'm in the mood to kill somebody and you two happen to be in front of me." "So?" asks Mario. "So I'm gonna kill you," says Bruno. *Boss battle* Moono has 280 HP. He is much larger than you so one of his attacks involves trying to crush you by rolling towards you. Another attack of his is where he shoots lasers out of his eyes. His third attack is where he tries to suck you inside his body. Press A as fast as you can to avoid this. *End of boss battle* *Cutscene* "NO!" cries Moono. He explodes and then the Mario Bros. blink as his throne explodes too. In its place is a well. "Let's keep going until Dark Wishes are gone!" says Wisher. He hops into the well followed by the brothers. *End of cutscene* *End of chapter* Chapter 2: Wish Temple *Cutscene* "Where are we?" asks Wisher. He and the bros. jump out of a well. They're in some kind of temple. "Oh no!" says Wisher. "What is it Wisher?" asks Mario. "A Flatso!" says Wisher. "After they are nearly dead they'll catch on fire for a turn and they can't be hurt!" *End of cutscene* "Guys, go beat up that Flatso!" says Wisher. Walk up to the Flatso and start the battle. Then beat it as fast as possible. *Cutscene* "I hate those things!" says Wisher. He spins around in a circle. *End of cutscene* Continue walking through the temple and you will soon come to a window that's too high to reach. "We need a canon again," says Wisher. "But we'll have to improvise. I detect diamonds in the temple. Bring them to me and I'll give you a new special move." Walk away from Wisher and hammer a dusty old crate. It breaks and there is a secret passageway. Go through it and you will find a diamond. Then leave the passageway and find the golden staircase. Walk up it and you will see a giant sleeping Flatso. Start a battle with it. *Mini Boss Battle* Fatso Flatso has 290 HP. He has the same attacks as a Flatso. However he is much larger than one. *End of mini boss battle* There is a diamond in Fatso's place. Pick it up and then go back down the staircase. Hit another crate to reveal another passageway. Go inside. They are three paths. Take the left path and you will end up getting two diamonds. Leave the room and then go back up the golden staircase. There is a new diamond. Pick it up and go to Wisher. "You brought them all," says Wisher, "time to give you the Luigi Cannon!" *Tutorial* You are fighting a Flatso. "This move is gonna be great!" says Wisher. "Luigi will hop in his cannon. Mario will press A to light it. And then when Luigi is shot out press B. He will take out his hammer. Mario, you press the A button and take out your hammer. Luigi will hit the enemy and then fly towards Mario. With the right timing, Mario can hit him back into the cannon. This process will automatically stop after repeating it six times." *End of tutorial* Now use the Luigi Cannon outside the battle. The cannon will appear and Luigi and his pals jump in. They are shot out the window and they land on a large tree. "How dare you wake me up!" yells the owl on the tree. "It's Owlan!" cries Wisher, "please sir, forgive us." "NEVER!" yells Owlan. *Boss battle* Owlan has 326 HP. All of his attacks involve his wings. One of his attacks tires to blow you off the screen. *End of boss battle* *Cutscene* "Time for the death!" yells Owlan. Wisher, Mario, and Luigi shut their eyes and then Owlan goes to sleep. "Oh," says Mario, "we did it." The three jump off the side of the tree and land in a well. *End of cutscene* *End of chapter* Characters Enemies Bosses X Bosses Items Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:03 Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2014 Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Fantendo Games Category:2013 Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 12 Games Category:Rated B CERO Games